


So lost inside your eyes

by plastic___hearts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s Bucky Barnes, M/M, Neighbours AU, Skinny Steve Rogers, and they were neighbours!, cocky Bucky Barnes, just the look 'cause this is a modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic___hearts/pseuds/plastic___hearts
Summary: When Steve sees that there's a new family moving next door, he doesn't think too much of it. He still kind of misses Mr. Hoffman; school's still out for the summer and Steve is sure his mornings walk to school will be much grimer without his old, kind neighbour waving at him from his chair on the porch. He just hopes the new neighbours are nice people. Maybe it'll be an old couple. Maybe they have a dog. But then Steve actually meets them. More specifaclly, he meets the son.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	So lost inside your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something inspired by a Modern Family episode and somehow ended up mutating into this. A very standard neighbours AU.  
> I apologize if this sucks, english is not my first language and i had to google how to write a few words. If you hate it, i understand. Also my grammar has to be fucked up in a lot of this, but i honestly don't know how to tell. It's literally 3 a.m. where i live and this is my first time posting here.  
> Okay, that's a lot of excuses. Read at your own risks.  
> Title is from Harry Styles' "Adore you".  
> Tags and rating will update as i write!

Steve heard the commotion outside but didn't pay it any mind. He had a summer book to get through; next year was his Senior year, and if he wanted to get in any of his top college choices, he knew his summer would be full of extra credit work. Plus, he was expecting the noise, because after the "On Sale!" billboard had been taken down, he knew it wouldn't take too long for the new neighbours to arrive. New neighbours that he knows nothing of. He knows his parents have met them, because apparently they had wanted to talk to someone on the neighbourhood just to be sure this was the house they wanted to buy. Steve had thought that was pretentious. This was very obviously a very nice neighbourhood. Big houses, well kept lawns, clean streets, picket fences, labradors and german shepherds, the whole nine yards. He didn't even think when his mom told him that they were moving here. It was the most logic thing to do, after all. 

Sarah Rogers-Parish had found love nine years after Steve's father had passed. He was eight when Sarah met George, and twelve when they married. They had been living there for a year before the wedding, and Steve loved it. It was further away from school than their old appartment, but last year, on his sixteenth birthday, his mom and stepfather gave him a car. He had been driving for a long time, despite Sarah's complaints. George taught him as soon as they moved in with him. Like Sarah, he was a widow, but he didn't have any children. He was a ver succesfull lawyer, which explains the nice house and cars. George was a good man. He met Sarah during what was possibly the hardest year of her and Steve's life. She was working three jobs to put food on their table, and though Steve was young to know what was going on, he kind of knew. He knew he wasn't getting to see much of his mom, he knew that whatever time they did get together Sarah was too tired to do much more than cuddle Steve in her arms and take a nap. She had met George while on her shift at whatever hotel bar she was working at that night, and when it became clear to them both that the relationship was going to last, Sarah introduced him to Steve. 

To both Sarah and George's surprise, Steve had liked him from the very first moment. He had always been a very well behaved boy, but that night he outdid himself. Sitting at that fancy restaurant, wearing his new dress shirt and pants, Steve asked George questions about his job and by the end of the night he proudly declared that he was going to be a lawyer too. That aspiration still hadn't changed. So Steve really liked George. A year into his and Sarah's relationship, Steve started calling him "dad". Both Sarah and George cried. The man made Steve's mom happy, and that made Steve happy.

The afternoon passed in between reading the boring-ass book for school and listening to music. Just as Steve was thinking of maybe grabbing his tablet to draw for a while, his father called him from downstairs. 

"Son!" he yelled, "Come down, I want you to meet the new neighbours!"

* * *

The Barnes' seemed like good people. Winnifred and George brought along a blueberry pie, which George claimed was the best in town. Thank God it wasn't an apple pie; Sarah would've had something to say about that. They mentioned they had two children, twins actually. A boy and a girl, two years older than Steve. They already graduated, so Steve was glad he wouldn't have to drag two kids he barely knew around school next year out of obligation, and kindness of course. So Steve had been polite, smiled and nodded when the adults talked about having dinner at one of the two houses, and cheerfully said goodbye when they left. 

A few days went by. Steve got up at around 9 a.m. every morning, and he had a very carefully crafted routine. First, stretching. Then, bathroom; toilet and sink. Getting dressed, of course, a pair of shorts, whatever t-shirt he grabbed from his closet and his only pair of running shoes. Downstairs, some fruit for breakfast, and lastly, his morning run. It was a recently acquired hobby. His doctor said it would help with his scoliosis and his asthma, believe it or not. So Steve had taken to running at least twenty to thirty minutes every morning. He actually really enjoyed it, it gave him a lot of energy for the rest of his day. 

This friday morning went like any other. Steve actually beat his record; he ran for thirty eight minutes. He was sweatier than he'd ever been, really looking forward to his post-run shower, so of course the universe chose that exact moment to put the literally embodiment of male perfection in front of him. A shirtless, dripping wet _someone_ was trying to get the new neighbours' mailbox open. This _someone_ must've heard him come up, because they turned around in his direction and oh... okay. What Steve saw nearly made him trip. 

Long, leaned legs that disappeard inside the sexiest pair of black swimming trunks Steve had ever seen. A happy trail of dark hair that went up to the most delicious-looking belly button that Steve inmediately wanted to lick into. Toned abs and pecs, pretty brownish-pink nipples that he wanted to _bite_. But then, after what Steve really hoped wasn't an inappropriate amount of time, his eyes finally reached his face. 

Lips that looked plump and red enough to make Steve think the guy had been biting them while struggling with the mailbox. A cute button nose. Cheeckbones that looked sharp enough to cut through paper. A head that was full of dark, currently wet curls. And when they made eye contact, Steve... actually tripped. And it wasn't one of those meet-cute moments he saw in movies or read about in books. This guy wasn't close enough to catch him. Steve was smart wnough to put his hands in front of him, so it wasn't a bad fall. But it must've looked bad for the guy, because before Steve knew, he was coming closer. 

"Dude!" he exclaimed, "You okay?!"

And now he was leaning into Steve, _touching_ his arm, looking into his eyes with concern. Steve, despite the burning in his knees, took the time to notice the guy's eyes were the most gorgeous icey blue he had never seen.

"Um," he finally forced himself to speak, "yeah. Sorry."

The guy smiled. "Nothing to apologize for. I'm Bucky. You must be Steve, right?"

Steve blinked. His poor brain just now made the conection. Of course. Of course the guy that had moved next door was literally _the guy next door_.

"Yeah. Yes, hi. Welcome to the neighbourhood?"

The guy- Bucky, laughed. "Thanks. Here, let me help."

Bucky grabbed him by both arms and helped Steve get up. They both looked down to Steve's knees to asses the damage. Both knees were scraped. It wasn't that bad, there wasn't blood running down his legs, but they did hurt. They hurt enough that Steve could focus on that pain and not think about how embarassing falling in front of Bucky was. 

"You think you'll need help with that?"

Steve blinks at him. "What?"

"Your knees," Bucky smirks, "I can help you clean them?" He offered, scratching the back of his head. That brought Steve's attention to the flex of his biceps, which were still kind of wet, a drop of water running down to his armp- 

"Right," Steve exhaled, "that's okay, thanks. I can take care of it at home. You need help with the mailbox?" 

Bucky's face did something weird, but then he seemed to remember what he was doing before Steve's clumsiness interrupted him, and he looked back at the mailbox in question. 

"Yeah, I can't get the stupid thing open!" Bucky made his way back and began trying to _rip the thing off the ground_ , Steve thought. 

"Here," Steve offered, waving Bucky's hands off the thing, "the whole neighbourhood has these. They get caught sometimes. You just have to-" A light shove upwards, a push, and it opened. 

"Dude, thanks!" 

"No problem." Steve smiled

They stood there for a second, looking at each other. Steve wanted to keep talking to Bucky. He wanted to take Bucky on his offer to clean his scraped knees, because he wanted Bucky to touch him. He wanted to see Bucky kneeling in front of him, tending to his wounds, and then maybe Steve wanted to kneel in front of Bucky, thank him for his help and properly welcome him to the neighbourhood. But then Steve remembered the world wasn't perfect, and even in the off-chance Bucky was into guys, there was no telling he'd be interested in him. Steve, with his skinny legs and arms. Steve, with his bony back and shoulders (even though the morning runs were slowly helping with that).

So Steve smiled at Bucky, gesturing to the opened mailbox, "Well, now you know how to get it open. And thanks for helping me too."

"I sure do," Bucky smiled, a shimmer in his beautiful wind-blue eyes Steve _had_ to be imagining. "And if I struggle with the damn thing again, I'll just run to your door and ask you to help me again." Then he winked at Steve. 

And began walking back to his front door, leaving him feeling like his feet were nailed to the pavement, with a not full-on gaping mouth but also not a completely closed one, and wide eyes hopelessly watching Bucky's back flex while he walked away. Steve didn't move long enough that Bucky actually made it to his door, and when he turned around to close it, he shot Steve a smile that, okay, was most definitely not a _friendly_ one. 

Huh. So, Steve was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kissmeifyoum1ssedme) I never used it but now that i'm writing here, and i'm on my summer break, i'm gonna be there more. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed! :*


End file.
